1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods, systems, and programs for managing resources in a networked storage system, and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for managing a cache memory.
2. Description of the Related Art
Network storage, also referred to as network storage systems or storage systems, is computer data storage connected to a computer network providing data access to heterogeneous clients. Typically network storage systems process a large amount of Input/Output (TO) requests, and high availability, speed, and reliability are desirable characteristics of network storage.
One way to provide quick access to data is by utilizing fast cache memory to store data. Since the difference in access times between a cache memory and a hard drive are significant, the overall performance of the system is highly impacted by the cache hit ratio. Therefore, it is important to provide optimal utilization of the cache memory in order to have in cache the data that is accessed most often.
What is needed is a network storage device, software, and systems that provide for optimal utilization of cache memory in order to provide a high cache hit ratio by keeping in cache the data that is accessed the most.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.